This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Portable hand held cigar holders often include a moisture source for maintaining a humidity level of the cigars being carried. Cigar holders also include individual tubes or sleeves for securely holding individual cigars are also known.
Known cigar holders, however, may not substantially enclose the individual cigars with a material intended to enhance moisture retention. Known cigar holders do not provide a fluid vial in addition to a humidification moisture source. Known cigar holders further do not provide the user with a volume of drinking fluid which is co-carried with the cigars in a medium which is accessible and refillable and further having a fluid level viewing window to visually determine the volume of fluid.